An Inconvenient Marriage
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Description: After the little tryst with Ardyn, Beth marries Ravus and they have to consummate it. Will it be awkward or extremely passionate? Rated M for language and lemons. Ravus/OC, mentioned Ardyn/OC!


An Inconvenient Marriage

 _ **Description: After the little tryst with Ardyn, Beth marries Ravus and they have to consummate it. Will it be awkward or extremely passionate?**_

 __Elizabeth felt extremely queasy. Today was the day she would be getting married to Ravus Nox Fleuret and she didn't even love him. What would she do now? She already blundered by having sex with Ardyn in the place gardens. She didn't want to marry Ravus. He was a great man to have intelligent conversations with, but she didn't love him. She only called him pet names by protocol. He knew she didn't love him and that was okay with both of them.

As the maid helped button up the dress, Beth stared at her reflection, noting that she did look very pretty. Her make-up was very subtle but still visible. Her pretty chestnut-colored hair was curled and tied up in a lovely bun with a few strands framing her face. She had a spritz of perfume applied to smell nice. She was ready but she didn't know what she was doing. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer to give her strength to walk down that aisle and marry Ravus.

"Milady, you're ready," said the maid softly after inspecting the hem of the gorgeous white gown. "Are you ready to marry Lord Ravus?"

There was no turning back now. "Yes," said Beth, hoping she didn't sound weak or pathetic. "I'm ready."

"I will alert your father, ma'am," said the maid, curtseying to Beth before leaving.

…

The wedding was a quiet affair. The only ones there were the bride and groom, the bride's father, Emperor Aldercapt, Ardyn, and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the groom's sister. After the vows were said and the rings were slid on, the bride and groom shared a gentle kiss to seal the deal. After that kiss happened, Princess Elizabeth Concordia became Princess Elizabeth Nox Fleuret. Now that she was married, she was eligible to become queen. That was the only reason she did marry Ravus, aside from producing heirs.

There wasn't a big, grand reception. There were food and drinks but no dancing or music. With the blessings of the priest, the couple went to Beth's bedchamber to consummate the marriage and hopefully get pregnant. No one followed them into her room. Thankfully, that practice was outdated so no one would be seeing Beth and Ravus have sex. Ravus took Beth's hand in his good one and helped her sit down on the bed. As soon as she sat down, Ravus began stripping off his white and black coat and his dark black and purple boots. As soon as his boots were off, he pulled his black pants off and removed his white undershirt.

Beth eyed Ravus's form carefully. She noticed that he had an incredibly powerful build and was muscular enough to make any woman swoon. She didn't know that he looked like underneath his jacket because he never dressed casually around her. She looked into his blue-and-brown eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. She knew he was a bit nervous because he didn't want to wound her with his Magitek arm. Sure, Ravus was cold but he was never cruel to her.

"It's okay, Ravus," she said in soothing tone, trying to calm him down.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what I could do to you with my arm," he said quietly, his tone still cool and collected.

"Let's test that theory," she said in a teasing way, smiling at him.

She may not have loved Ravus, but she couldn't deny that he was incredibly attractive. She would be a blind and stupid woman if she didn't know he was good-looking. Even with the Magitek, he looked very handsome. Now, it was her turn to take his breath away if she could. Standing up, Beth turned her back to Ravus and moved back towards him.

"Help me unbutton my dress, please," she said quietly, feeling suddenly shy.

With careful hands, Ravus unbuttoned her beautiful white dress and he noticed that it was off the shoulder, showing off her delicate shoulders. That meant she was wearing no bra underneath it. After undoing the final button, he pushed the dress down her body and his breath caught in his throat. He knew his wife was beautiful but he never knew she was this lovely. He noticed that her slim form was slightly shapely and her skin was as smooth and white as cream. He removed his glove and touched the soft skin with his fingertips.

"Elizabeth, you look stunning," he finally said, meaning what he said.

Beth blushed and bowed her head, looking as nervous as a virgin. She would have laughed because she wasn't a virgin yet here she was, trembling like one. Taking a deep breath, she turned around so Ravus could see her front. His gaze drifted from her eyes to her breasts. They were paler than the rest of her skin topped with pretty, pink nipples. They were also full and entrancing. Ravus had his dalliances but none of them were as beautiful as his new bride. His gaze drifted to her stomach and noticed it was flat and firm. Finally, his eyes drifted to her underwear and legs. Her legs were very long and smooth and her underwear was made to enhance any man's desire. They were made of the finest silk and as white as fresh fallen snow.

"You look like a goddess of desire," he finally said, his eyes meeting hers again. "A nymph waiting to be bedded." The bedroom timber of his voice made her shudder.

Plucking up her courage, she kicked off her heels and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Ravus on the mouth. He wrapped his metal arm around her waist and stroked her face with his real hand. He returned the kiss eagerly, bruising her mouth with his own, and growled deep in his throat. He lifted her off the ground so they were even in height and their kiss deepened. He swiped her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, and she opened her mouth, allowing him inside. His tongue swiped the cavern of her mouth, tasting her unique flavor, and she moaned in desire.

"Ravus…" she panted, her chest heaving. "Please…"

He smirked at her begging and he gently placed her on the bed, resuming their heated kissing. His flesh hand trailed down her waist, over her abdomen, and in between her legs. He could feel that her underwear was soaked with arousal and it enflamed his desires. He gently pulled her panties down and broke off the kiss to look at her curls. Her womanhood was positively soaked and liquid began dripping onto the sheets of the bed.

"Lay back, Elizabeth," he ordered softly, coaxing her to lie down.

When she did, he finished pulling her panties down and tossed them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. He lowered himself down until he was face to face with her dripping womanhood and forced her legs over his shoulders. Beth bit her bottom lip, looking nervous.

"What are you doing, Ravus?" she asked anxiously, feeling totally exposed.

"Repaying you for marrying me," he replied simply.

Before she could ask what that meant, she was cut off by his tongue licking at her heated entrance and a loud moan escaped her lips. At the sound of her moan, Ravus took that as an incentive and began devouring her from the inside out. His tongue brushed over that delicate area that made her jolt with pleasure and her back arched off the bed.

Ravus licked at her insistently and her legs tightened around his head, keeping him trapped at her entrance. He didn't seem to mind, though, because he kept at what he was doing. His tongue swiped over every inch of her womanhood, leaving no corner untouched. As he basically ate her, Beth began mewling and sobbing in pleasure. Tears of bliss ran down her cheeks and her back arched once again, releasing her musky liquids into his mouth. He licked it all up with gusto and made sure to swallow all of it. It was an unusual taste but it wasn't unpleasant.

He removed her limp legs off his shoulders and looked up at her. The sight before him was one he wanted to keep saved in his memory. Beth's face was bright red, her eyes were glazed over with lust, and her chest heaved with each breath she took. He wanted to take her right then and there, but he had to be patient. He pulled his boxers down and revealed his hardened member to her. Beth's eyes trailed over it and he noticed a hungry glint in her eye.

Before he could react, she flipped them over so he was laying on his back and she slithered down until she was face to face with his erection. She took the hardened member into her mouth and began sucking it like it was lollypop. As soon as she began sucking, she felt Ravus's form tense up and he let out a moan. Her tongue swiped at the sensitive part of his shaft and he thrusted into her mouth, unable to take it anymore. He put his hands on her head and slammed her head up and down, lost in the haze of desire.

Beth took it with stride, though. For her credit, she didn't gag. Instead, she began sucking even harder, determined to make him come into her mouth, and stroked his abdominals. Ravus could no longer take it. It wasn't long until he tensed up and released, squirting his hot load into her mouth. Beth eagerly swallowed it all up and smiled when she saw looked up at him.

His face was bright red and his heterochronic eyes were glazed over with lust. His bright blond hair was mussed from moving his head back and forth and his body was sagging in release. Noticing how tired he looked, Beth straddled his hips and slid down onto his member, gasping with pure joy as he stretched her with his girth. Using his chest as leverage, Beth began sliding up and down on him, riding him like she was riding a Chocobo. Her body quaked with pleasure and she moaned loudly at the feel of him stretching her in ways she was not familiar with.

"Elizabeth…" he breathed, placing his hands on her hips. "Shiva, you feel incredible. So tight, so warm…"

Beth smirked at his compliments and continued her spirited ride on him until he exploded inside of her with a loud groan. She milked his essence with pride and bent down to kiss him on the lips. As they kissed, Ravus rolled over so that he was once again on top of her and thrusted deeper into her. They both gasped at the sensations and their breaths came out as hot puffs. Beth wrapped her arms around Ravus's neck and had no choice but to hold on. However, she got tired of the soft love-making and wanted something more.

"Ravus…" she moaned shakily, gauging him. "Make me feel it. I want it hard and rough."

Ravus's eyes glowed with lust and that was all he needed to hear. Disregarding that his metal arm could hurt her, he grasped her by the hips and slammed into her, causing her to grunt. His touch on her was harsh and unforgiving but she didn't care. He kept hitting that special spot hidden inside of her and she felt like she was losing her mind. By Shiva, it felt incredible! She couldn't even remember her own name.

Suddenly, Ravus paused and Beth looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. Before she could ask, he got up on his knees and placed her leg over his shoulder, opening her up to him. He gripped her leg with his flesh hand and his metal limb stroked over her stomach, making her shudder. Once again, he began slamming into her, making her jolt with each thrust. She didn't know how long she would be able to do this. She could feel the pressure welling up in her stomach in response to him hitting that spot. Arching her back, she threw her head back and let out a loud moan, feeling her release wash over her. She tensed against him and dug her nails into the sheets, flooding his member with her release.

After she released, Ravus released her leg and it fell, boneless, against the mattress. Just as she was coming down from her high, Ravus pulled out of her and flipped her so she was on her hands and knees. Before she could complain to him about depriving her, he slammed into her, causing her body to fall forwards, and tightened his hold on her. He was fucking her like an animal. She never knew that behind Ravus's cool, collected demeanor there was beast that longed for control and desire.

"Ravus!" she screamed, gripping the sheets in a death grip. "Oh, please! Please!" All she could do was plead with him to end her suffering.

She felt his stomach on her back as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Please, what, dear?" his voice sounded menacing and seductive.

"Stop torturing me," she whimpered, her bottom lip trembling. "Put me out of my misery."

Ravus chuckled darkly, knowing he got her right where he wanted her, and responded in slamming into her in a chaotic way that ensured both of their releases. As he brushed that abused spot, he felt her muscles squeezing him and he couldn't hold it any longer. He dug his fingers into her hips and rutted up against her until he came into her. His form tensed and his release washed over him like a waterfall. When he came, it gave Beth the incentive to release too. Her body tensed up and she let out keening whimpers as her release drenched his member.

As soon as she was done, Ravus pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back, thoroughly exhausted. Beth let out a little groan as she, too, rolled over onto her back and laid down, trying to catch her breath. She was only dimly aware that Ravus's metal hand had left bruises on her skin. It wasn't abuse, though. He simply couldn't control himself. After all, bruises do fade.

"Ravus…" she whispered hoarsely, her throat raw from screaming, and she got his attention. "That was incredible."

The blond man smirked at her and replied by giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. She placed her hand on cheek and stroked some of the sweat off him. Too tired to act on those lustful urges, Ravus pulled back and laid back down. Beth smiled contently and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Feeling exhausted, Beth closed her eyes and fell asleep with Ravus's heartbeat as her lullaby. Just as she drifted to sleep, Ravus kissed her hair and held her tightly, succumbing to weariness.

He didn't know how he felt about Beth but he knew this act of consummation only brought them closer. Even if he didn't love her, she was his queen and he would do anything for her. All he knew was that he needed her, in ways he didn't know about. They could talk about the rest later. For now, they were going to sleep and make the moment last.

 _ **A/N: Hi, everyone. I'm back. I finished the wedding night between Ravus and Beth. I was thinking of making it short and sweet, but then I thought "fuck it, I'm having fun today". Hope you enjoy it, anyways.**_


End file.
